bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Upper Boardwalk
The Upper Boardwalk is a section of Battleship Bay in Columbia. History The Upper Boardwalk is the main walkway leading to the beaches of Battleship Bay, which was entered from the Arcade. To reach the shore, the citizens had to walk through the strategically placed Battleship Bay Gift Shop, which likely caused some unplanned purchases. The Upper boardwalk had a great view of the lower beach, as well as Monument Tower and also contained several shops, food carts, and stalls. ''BioShock Infinite'' After getting the dancing Elizabeth's attention at the beach, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth leave to find The First Lady airship in order to get to Paris (as far as Elizabeth knows). They enter and exit the Battleship Bay Gift Shop and arrive at the Upper Boardwalk via stairs. Elizabeth immediately notes the lady and gentleman standing near the end of the stalls, presenting her with a bird and a cage cameo. It is up to the player to pick which one Elizabeth will wear. After making the choice, the lady and gentleman walk away and the screams of citizens will fill the air. Wind has blown the clouds covering Monument Tower away, revealing the destroyed state of the tower, shocking the citizens. After briefly observing the tower, Booker and Elizabeth leave to avoid drawing attention to themselves and enter the Arcade. The Boardwalk The player enters from the Battleship Bay Gift Shop and reaches a set of stalls at the Upper Boardwalk. The stalls consist of a Columbia Chronicles stall, a photography stall and a Lil Miss Columbia stall, the others are closed. There is also a Cotton Candy stall at the far end. The boardwalk is filled with food carts and three closed curiosity shops are lined by the wall to the left, with the entrance to the Arcade in between them. The boardwalk has several benches set by the fence to the lower beach for viewing comfort. The citizens present are all reacting to the destroyed Monument Tower. Gallery BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk 2.jpg|''Another view of the boardwalk.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Stalls.jpg|''The stalls.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Shocked Pointing Citizens.jpg|''Shocked citizen pointing at Monument Tower.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Ice Cream Cart.jpg|''An ice cream cart.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Photography Stall.jpg|''The photography stall.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Seasonal Blossoms.jpg|''Flowers for sale.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Columbia Chronicles Stall.jpg|''The Columbia Chronicles stall.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Lil Miss Columbia Stall.jpg|''The Lil Miss Columbia stall.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Sitting Man.jpg|''A man enjoying the view.'' BioI Battleship Bay Far Upper Boardwalk.jpg|''The far end of the Upper Boardwalk.'' BioI Battleship Bay Upper Boardwalk Cotton Candy Stall.jpg|''The cotton candy stall.'' Battleship Bay Arcade.png|''The entrance to the Arcade.'' Monument Island Wrecked.jpg|''Elizabeth looking at her destroyed home.'' Battlebay.jpg|''Citizens in disbelief at the view.'' Behind the Scenes *The photo shoot that blocked the entrance to the gift shop on the beach was originally placed on the Upper Boardwalk, where it isn't in the final version of the game. Category:Battleship Bay